Endless Rain
by ume no yume
Summary: Akame- Il pleuvait ce jour là. Cela lui donna du courage, assez pour décider de se déclarer.


**Bien le bonjour ! **

**voici mon premier Os posté sur ce site! On en a vu des plus joyeux, je suis d'accord, mais c'est le travail dont je suis le plus fière, alors j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. n'hésitez pas à le commenter**.  
**Bisous minna**  
**Ume**

**

* * *

**

Il avait toujours aimé la pluie. C'est rafraichissant et tellement grisant de sentir toutes ces goutes s'écraser sur soi. Et qu'il pleuve en ce jour si particulier lui avait donné du courage.

Tout allait bien se passer, il était sur de lui, de ce qu'il voulait. Alors il entra dans le bâtiment de la Johnny's d'un pas assuré, salua d'un sourire éclatant tous ceux qu'il croisait et se dirigea vers la salle qui leur était réservée. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Il posa la main sur la poignée, respira un bon coup et entra.

-Ohayo minna! S'exclama-il joyeusement  
-Comment peut-on être de Bonne humeur avec un temps pareil...maugréa Koki

Il pouffa. Tous les éléments étaient vraiment réunis contre le rappeur du groupe. Il n'était pas du matin et détestait être mouillé. Il partit vers son casier et y déposa ses affaires, un peu déçu. Celui à qui il voulait parler n'était pas arrivé. Peu importe, il attendrait, rien n'entamerait sa détermination.  
Dix heures, il n'était toujours pas arrivé mais la séance photo prévue pour le groupe commença quand même sans lui. L'angoisse commença à monter. Être en retard était sa caractéristique principale, mais de une heure et demi...Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose? Devrait-il essayer de l'appeler? Alors qu'il composait le numéro, il leva la tête un instant et son sourire revint . L'être tant attendu venait d'entrer dans la salle où se déroulait la séance. Il salua les membres du staff poliment puis se dirigea vers le groupe. Il fut accueillit par des tonnes de questions, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en retard. Une fut posée plus fort que les autres.

-Et comment elle s'appelait cette fois-ci? Demanda Taguchi

Les autres rirent. Koki se retourna et l'interpella

-Hey Kame, tu paris pour quel nom aujourd'hui?

Kame, qui les observait toujours d'un peu plus loin, ne sembla pas vouloir sortir de sa torpeur. La question de Junno lui avait fait mal. Comme à chaque fois que la discussion s'arrêtait sur les conquêtes du retardataire. Mais aujourd'hui, tout allait changer, dans le bon sens ou le mauvais. Le retardataire sembla déceler le malaise qui s'emparait de Kame et s'approcha.

-Sa va pas Kazu? Lui demanda-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Kame sentit des papillons s'envoler dans son ventre à ce simple contact, comme depuis plusieurs mois à chaque fois que Jin le touchait. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et répondit par une plaisanterie.

-C'est à toi que je devrais poser la question Bakanishi! T'as l'air tellement crevé, on dirait que t'as couru un marathon ou que t'as pas dormi depuis une semaine! Rigola-il

Kame n'en fut pas sur, mais il aurait juré entendre Jin murmurer quelque chose comme [i] «à peu de chose près... »[/i], Tous les membres présents, la séance put recommencer dans la bonne humeur. Le photographe voulait que le lien d'amitié entre eux ressorte, et leur demandait d'être plus proches sur chaque cliché. Bien entendu au moment de poser en duo, il fut décider que la première paire à passer serait Akame. D'ordinaire, cela n'aurait pas gêné Kame. Lui et Jin étaient vraiment proches et avaient l'habitude de poser ensemble. Mais depuis quelques moi, le simple fait d'être en sa présence, de l'entendre rire ou de se voir répéter ses pas de danse , tout lui faisait perdre pied et il lui fallait des efforts impressionnants pour arriver à se contrôler.  
Alors quand il prit à Jin l'idée d'approcher son visage du sien tout en faisant un signe « peace » avec ses doigts pour donner le sentiments d'une photo vraiment prise lors d'une soirée entre amis, et qu'il passa son bras autours de son cou, kame ne put rien fait d'autre que de le repousser brusquement sous l'effet de la surprise et de ce qu'il avait ressentit dans tout son corps quand le souffle de Jin s'était soudainement rapproché du sien.

-Haa sa va pas? S'écria Jin en s'écartant lui aussi.  
-Jin..heu je...excuse moi. Bredouilla Kame.  
-un problème? Demanda le photographe, qui s'était aperçu de l'agitation des deux jeunes hommes. On peut continuer?  
-Bien sur, excusez nous! Répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Et la séance reprit, calmement et sans problèmes. Kame remarqua pourtant que Jin le touchait le moins possible , seulement quand le professionnel le lui demandait. A la fin du shoot, il partit se changer sans rien dire. Kame se demanda si le moment était réellement propice à la discussion. Mais comme il attendait depuis le matin et qu'il n'en pouvait plus, il pris son courage à deux mains et le rejoignit dans la pièce qui leurs était réservée. Jin était torse nu, prêt à aller prendre une douche avant d'aller déjeuner.

-Je peux te parler? Commença kazuya  
-Plus tard si tu veux bien. De toute façon j'ai comme l'impression que depuis que je suis arrivé je te dérange alors...

Et sans attendre de réponse, il partit se doucher laissant Kame seul, son courage l'ayant quitté lui aussi. Il alla donc s'assoir dans un des fauteuils et se laissa aller à son désarroi. Quand Jin ressortit, il ne lui adressa même pas la parole et l'ignora. L'après-midi se déroula de la même façon. Ils répétèrent les chorégraphies prévues pour leur prochain clip, et Jin se débrouilla pour ne pas avoir à faire à Kame, demandant même à Ueda s'il était d'accord pour changer leurs places à certain passages ou ils devaient danser ensemble.  
Kame commença alors à se poser des questions. Jin avait-il comprit? Était-il écœuré? Il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir eu le cran de lui parler plus tôt, mais comme il ne pouvait plus rien y faire, il se résolu et laissa l'après-midi passer. Quand les répétitions furent finies, il se prépara à rentrer directement chez lui, ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps dans cette ambiance. Il prit donc son sac et sortit. A l'extérieur il pleuvait toujours. Kame qui ne fumait que très rarement décida d'allumer une cigarette malgré l'averse, et tout en fumant il laissa ses larmes se mêler à la pluie. L'avait-il perdu? Était-ce juste une passade? Jin allait il se remettre de sa découverte ou Kame allait-il devoir apprendre à faire avec son indifférence? Il finit sa cigarette et se décida à retourner au parking sous-terrain chercher sa voiture. Il jeta son mégot et s'apprêta à rentrer dans le bâtiment quand il heurta quelqu'un.

-Excusez moi! Commença-il. Je...oh c'est toi Jin.

Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit la personne qu'il voulait le moins voir dans l'instant.

-Excuse moi, reprit-il. J'étais dans mes pensées.

-...pas grave. Se contenta de répondre Jin, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

Face à cette situation gênante, Kame décida de repartir vers l'intérieur.

-Kazuya!

La voix de Jin appelant son prénom le fit s'arrêter encore une fois. Il n'osa pas se retourner.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui ce passe? Sa fait des semaines que t'es bizarres. Tu es fuyant, je peux plus te toucher sans que tu m'envoies balader, on se parle presque plus et je vois bien que tu t'as pleuré, alors dis moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Jin je-  
-C'est parce que tu as compris, et que sa te dégoute? Je suis désolé Kame, vraiment, mais j'y peut rien.

Tout était chamboulé dans la tête de Kame. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que Jin racontait, et recommença à pleurer.

-Je suis perdu Jin. Dit il en haussant le ton. Je comprend absolument rien ! Explique toi bordel!  
-Écoute c'est très simple  
-Et puis toi aussi t'as du comprendre ce matin, c'est pour sa que tu mas évité toute la journée.

Ils parlaient à présent tous les deux en même temps sans s'écouter ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Jin si tu veux savoir toute la vérité  
-Tu sais quoi Kame, j'en ai marre de garder sa pour moi  
-Je pensait que tu avais compris alors sache que  
-Tu semble vraiment être aveugle alors sache que  
-Je t'aime !

Ils avaient prononcé ces mots d'une seule voix, et furent surpris d'entendre l'autre le dire aussi.

-Tu veux dire que...commença Jin  
-...toi aussi? Finit Kame.

Il se sentit alors attrapé et l'instant d'après il se retrouva enserré dans les bras de Jin, qui posa la tête dans son cou.

-Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment. Lui murmura Jin au creux de l'oreille.

Kame se sentit rougir et resserra l'étreinte. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit conscience de la situation et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

-Jin, on est dehors, il pleut et il y a du monde alors...on ferait mieux d'aller chercher nos voitures.  
-Je n'ai pas la mienne. Répondit Akanishi sans se décoller de lui.  
-Ha oui c'est vrai, ta nouvelle conquête a du te déposer...dit amèrement Kame

Jin le relâcha alors, mais pris son menton dans sa main et lui releva la tête.

-Qu'on soit bien d'accord, je t'aime. Il n'y a que toi. Toutes ces prétendues conquêtes n'existent plus depuis que je me suis rendu compte de sa. Si je ne dément jamais c'est pour qu'ils me laisse tranquille. Mais je te jure, il n'y a que toi.

Kame trouvait les grandes déclarations en général barbantes et ridicules. Mais le fait que celle-ci lui soit adressée changeait la donne, et il la prenait en plein cœur.

-Bon alors...je te ramène? Proposa-il  
-On va chez toi plutôt. Répondit Jin, déjà en route pour le parking.

Kame roula des yeux puis courut le rejoindre en riant. Arrivé au parking, Kame déverrouilla sa voiture à distance et ils s'en approchèrent. Une fois arrivés au véhicule, ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative. Il suivit Jin de son côté de la voiture et sans prévenir, le plaqua contre la portière et l'embrassa amoureusement. Jin, d'abord surpris, répondit au baiser qui se fit alors plus passionné. Quand ils durent reprendre leur souffle, il prit la parole.

-Tu veux vraiment continuer...ici? demanda-il avec une mine dépitée à l'évocation de l'endroit.  
-Aaah. Soupira Kame en secouant la tête. T'as vraiment le chic pour casser une ambiance toi. Dit il en se dégageant. Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et partit s'installer au volant. Allez, monte.

Et ils partirent pour chez Kazuya. Dans la voiture, l'ambiance était détendue. Tous les deux laissaient retomber la frustration et la pression des semaines passées et parlaient joyeusement. Kame ne voulait pas quitter la route des yeux car il pleuvait encore, alors Jin s'amusait à le fixer pour le faire enrager, ce qui finissait par les faire rire tous les deux.

Il suffit d'un instant. Kame détourna la tête pour parler à Jin. Un chauffard ne respecta pas une priorité. La pluie. La voiture qui ne freine pas assez vite. En un instant, le visage souriant de Jin se changea en noir total.

Kame se réveilla. Combien de temps avait duré le noir, il n'en savait rien. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de voir distinctement. Autours de lui, tous les membres de Kat-tun, ses parents ainsi que ceux de Jin. Nakamaru fut le premier à réagir.

-Il est réveillé! S'exclama-il.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se massa autours de son lit d'hôpital, et un flot de question lui arriva. Il les ignora toutes, et après plusieurs tentatives, parvint difficilement à articuler:

-J...Jin.

Il sentit la ferveur de la pièce retomber. Tous se lançaient des regards gênés. Finalement, Ueda prit la parole.

-Jin a eu...moins de chance que toi Kame. Commença-il.

Le cœur de Kazuya se resserra un peu plus. Ueda continua.

-Il est au bloc dans un état critique depuis 3 heures, depuis que vous êtes arrivés. On en sait pas plus, il faut attendre la fin de l'intervention. Il s'est pris l'autre voiture de plein fouet. Toi tu as eu un choc à la tête d'où ta perte de conscience, tu as le bras droit cassé et quelques points de sutures à cause des éclats de verre. Tu t'en sors vraiment bien tu sais.

Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit Kame. S'était de sa faute. Si Jin était rentré en métro rien ne serait arrivé. S'il n'avait pas quitté la route des yeux non plus. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que leurs places aient été échangées.

-Tu n'y est pour rien. Lui dit sa mère comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Tout est de la faute de l'autre conducteur, tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

Kame ne répondit rien. Plus personne ne parla d'ailleurs. Tous trouvèrent de quoi s'assoir et attendirent des nouvelles du bloc. Les heures lui parurent interminables. Quand enfin un médecin passa la porte, il se redressa si brusquement qu'il en poussa un cri de douleur. Tous le regardèrent, il leur fit signe qu'il allait bien. Il s'adressa au chirurgien.

-Comment va-il?  
-Nous avons réussit à stopper son hémorragie interne et nous avons stabilisé son état. Néanmoins il a subit de graves dommages alors, même s'il est sauf pour l'instant...son espérance de vie est impossible à prévoir.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Kame sentit son cœur s'arrêta. L'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, à qui il venait de se confesser, celui-la même n'était plus sur de vivre. Il tourna alors la tête et n'écouta plus le médecin parler, se murant dans son propre chagrin, et finissant par s'endormir.  
Koki le réveilla soudain.

-Kame, Jin s'est réveillé il y a quelques minutes selon les médecins.

Kazuya demanda alors de l'aide à ses amis pour se lever et l'accompagner à la chambre de leur ami, de son amant. Arrivé devant la porte, il se retourna et lança un regard suppliant aux autres qui hochèrent la tête chacun leur tour. Reconnaissant, il entra seul dans la chambre. Jin était allongé sur le lit, reliés par des tonnes de fils à plusieurs machine différentes. Sur l'écran d'une d'elle, on voyait que son pouls était encore faible. Il avait des équimoses dispersées sur toutes les parties de son corps que Kame pouvait voir. Il alla s'assoir sur le tabouret près du lit, et prit la mains de Jin dans la sienne. Il le sentit alors resserrer sa poigne et le vit ouvrir difficilement les yeux.

-Excuse moi, je pensait que tu t'étais rendormit.

Jin esquissa un sourire un articula une phrase.

-Non non, je t'attendait.

Kame ne voulut pas le forcer à parler trop et se contenta de sourire tristement.

-Je suis tellement désolé. Sanglota-il.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes, mains dans la mains sans rien dire, puis Kame décida qu'il était temps que les autres puissent rentrer. Il effleura le plus tendrement possible les lèvres meurtries de son amant et alla inviter ses amis à entrer, en profitant pour s'éclipser et laisser sa tristesse s'évacuer.  
Lorsqu'il fût temps pour tout le monde de laisser Jin se reposer, Kame supplia l'équipe médicale pour pouvoir rester avec lui au moins pour la nuit. Le médecin refusa, mais l'autorisa à rester un peu plus longtemps, et lui promit de l'installer dans la chambre voisine de celle de son amant. Tout le monde partit après avoir fait des tonnes de recommandations à Kame. La nuit commença alors. Jin s'était rendormit et kazuya le regardait en silence. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement et son sifflait à cause de ses blessures, mais il semblait dormir paisiblement malgré tout. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il le détailla.

-Tu comptes me regarder jusqu'à ce que je m'use?

Cette voix le sortit de sa contemplation. Jin avait les yeux ouverts et Kame arrivait à y discerner une lueur moqueuse.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te gêner. Dit-il en rougissant.  
-Maintenant qu'on est ensemble, et... qu'on sait tous les deux que j'aime dormir...tu vas pouvoir me regarder souvent... alors ne sois pas gêné.

Jin avait prononcé cette phrase très lentement et en faisant plusieurs pause pour calmer sa cage thoracique douloureuse. Kame lui rendit un sourire timide, et le silence revint.

-Embrasse moi. Demanda soudain Jin.

Kame obéit et ils échangèrent un baiser qu'il essaya de rendre le plus doux possible pour ne pas faire mal à son amant, et se rassit sur sa chaise. Au bout d'un moment, il commença à piquer du nez.

-Vas te coucher. Lui proposa Jin.  
-Non. Refusa-il. Je ne veux pas perdre une seule seconde avec toi.  
-Sois pas bête. Tu dors dans la chambre d'à côté, alors dès que tu te réveilleras demain, viens me voir d'accord?

Kame obtempéra. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il vint une nouvelle fois embrasser son homme et posa son front contre le sien quelques instants.

-Je t'aime, Kamenashi Kazuya. Murmura Jin.  
-A demain mon ange.

Et il partit dans sa chambre, s'endormant presque aussitôt après s'être glissé sous les couvertures.

Le lendemain quand kame se réveilla, la douleur était toujours présente et il avait plutôt mal dormi. Il décida alors de se lever. Le réveil indiquait 8h42. C'était un peu tôt, mais il voulait absolument voir Jin. Alors il s'habilla, très lentement à cause de son plâtre te de ses ponts de suture douloureux. 8h55. Il sortit de sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand il se retourna après avoir fermé sa porte, il déchanta. Devant celle de Jin, un attroupement et des infirmières qui entraient et sortaient en courant. Il s'approcha mais une d'entre elle l'empêcha d'entrer. Il regarda alors par la vitre qu'il y avait sur la porte. Des médecins s'affairaient autours du lit de Jin, mais Kame ne pouvait qu'entrevoir son amant. Il entendit soudain un long bruit. Il regarda la machine d'où le bruit provenait. Sur l'écran, une longue ligne droite, et au bout, un zéro. Il s'évanouit. Ce jour là, à 8h57, Jin Akanishi membre du groupe Kat-Tun, son homme, ne fût plus.  
Les jours suivants, il n avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Les médecins l'avaient autorisé à rentrer chez lui, et il passait ses journées allongé dans le noir. Koki avait décidé de rester avec lui pour s'assurer que tout irait bien et qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide. Ils allèrent ensemble à l'enterrement de Jin. Kame avait refusé de faire un discours, et ne prononça pas un mot de toute la cérémonie, gardant le visage impassible. Son seul moment de faiblesse fut quand on lui demanda de jeter de la terre sur le cercueil de Jin. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. S'était finit.

POV Koki

Six mois avaient passé depuis la mort de Jin. Kame m'avait finalement avoué qu'ils s'étaient déclarés juste avant l'accident. Les premiers mois avaient été invivables pour lui. L'absence de Jin était suffocante. Il avait perdu en grande partie le sommeil, et ses rares moment de répit étaient ponctués de cauchemars dans lesquels il revivait l'accident. Et puis le temps avait passé petit à petit. Moi, les autres membres du groupe, nos amis et nos familles avions été très présents. Il m'avait juré de tenir et de reprendre une vie à peu près normal, et à présent il était presque à nouveau heureux, et nous recommencions petit à petit nos activités. Kame avait insisté pour que le groupe ne soit pas dissout. Bien sur, il pensait à Jin à chaque instant de ses journées, mais presque uniquement aux bons moments qu'ils avaient vécu. Le Kame du passé faisait lentement son retour.

Cela faisait presque un an. Exactement trois-cent-soixante-quatre jours, que Jin nous avait quittés. Ce soir là, j'étais avec Kame dans un petit restaurant calme. Il avait l'air fatigué.

-Tu sais Kazu, ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer. Si tu n'as pas la force, on peut y aller un autre jour.

Il avait regardé la pluie couler sur les vitre un petit moment puis m'avait répondu.

-Non non, je veux respecter la date. Et puis je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller le voir très souvent alors...je veux aller lui rendre hommage demain.  
-Comme tu voudras. Avais-je conclut.

Nous avions diné, puis je l'avais ramené chez lui. Il m'avait dit « à demain » en souriant. Kame, malgré les circonstances de l'accident, aimait toujours la pluie, alors il avait marché tranquillement jusqu'à la porte de son immeuble et m'avait fait un signe de la main avant de rentrer.  
Sans le savoir encore, je fût la dernière personne à voir Kamenashi Kazuya vivant.


End file.
